Portal Stone's Girl
by RisaRiane
Summary: Maizil always loved the Wheel of Time Books but when she is stuck in a lockdown at her school she might just have her life changed and see where she really belongs...Please Read and Review!
1. Lockdown Begins

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maizil, the people at the school, the school its self, and the plot, Robert Jordan owns everything else. _

_Authoress' note:  This story was a random thought I came up with in English class one day.  It is a parody of my old school and Wheel of Time.  So without further adieu... _

_Portal Stone's Girl_

_By Marauders'gurl107_

_         "Ring, ring" went the bell as 3rd period ended and Maizil left for health class. After fighting her way through the crowded and loud halls of JMAS Middle School she finally arrived at trailer two, where her class was. About ten minutes after the final bell had rang, her teacher, Miss Gecko, arrived and soon got sucked into a very animated conversation on her collage days with M.D., who sat behind Maizil._

_         About 15 minutes later there was a loud voice, speaking over the intercom. "We are now in lockdown, I repeat, we are now in lockdown," the school principle, Dr. Blanks announced, shakily. A sudden, quiet murmur arose from every classroom in the school, only to immediately be subsided by the teachers, reminding the students to hide.  _

_         Another time that phrase had been said in this school, the students had immediately gotten into their safe places; but those times had been different, they had been planed unlike today's experience._

_         Out at trailer two all the students had gone and sat under their desks which had been pushed up against the window lined walls of the trailer. Miss Gecko was huddled under her desk in a ball-like position, rocking back and forth, in what most likely was an attempt to calm her self down._

_         Though in the main office, there was a very different scene; all the blinds had been pulled and lights turned off. The Nurse, Miss Ow-ard and the rest of the office staff sat in the dark, in one of the well rooms, trying to be very quiet.  Dr Blanks sat at her desk drinking shots of rum, trying to make herself so drunk, she would be able to relax a little. While Mr. Sully, the vice-principle, tried to call the police to come and save their poor and defenseless school, but the phone lines were dead and his cell phone was not getting a signal._

_         Outside there was another odd sight to behold. A huge, shimmering dome sat upon the entire school grounds, while a massive group of what looked to be soldiers up on horse back and wearing armor sat in wait of orders, in a huge ring around the entire school. Their ranks were only broken in one spot, in front of the trailers; by a huge tent that if you listened closely to you could tell that there was some kind of argument going on within._

_         "Rand, this is crazy!" announced al'Lan Mandragoran for what seemed to him to be the thousandth time that day._

_         "No it isn't! All we have to do is get inside, find the girl, get back outside, and bring her home with us! That isn't that hard!" Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn said loudly in an attempt of defending his plan from his friends. Next to him, Min Farshaw fidgeted in her seat knowing that Rand was just being stubborn, like always and that Lan was really right._

_         "Are you out of your mind! Do you want to get us all  killed! Well that's what will happen if…" _

_         Suddenly Nynaeve cut Lan off by saying, "Lan just drop it, he won't listen! It's no use arguing with him anymore! He's to stubborn for his own good," Min nodded in agreement to Nynaeve's last words, "and if he wants to get himself killed he can go ahead, alone! We don't have to help, we did volunteers! "stressing the concept that she, and Lan and everyone else sitting in the tent had volunteered to find the girl.  Whoever she was that is, no one knew really why they were doing this except that the Aiel Wise Ones had told them of a girl who now would be about 14 who had gone missing when she was little and was thought to have travel by portal stone by accident.   _

_Authoress' Note:  Please Review now...Mel my muse and I love reviews!  If I get at least 5 reviews I'll post another chapter...k? K!  Please Review!  Bye!_


	2. The Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maizil, the people at the school, the school itself, and the plot, Robert Jordan owns everything else.

Authoress' Note: This story was a random thought I came up with in English class one day. It is a parody of my old school and Wheel of Time.

Authoress' Note 2: Ok, here it is, the next chapter! So Nae'blis, calm down!!! Sorry for the wait this is like the first time I've been on my laptop in days! So everyone knows I had rehearsals and classes and recitals all week for my dance class so I've not been home! Sorry!!! But here it is now!

Authoress' Note 3: Before I get to it I would like to say a few things...first off in addressing the problem brought up first by The Ring Of Tamyrlin herself and then by Marzipan4 (who put me on her fav story list! Thanks, I hope I don't disappoint you!) so you know I did not realize that you had posted your story only a few days before I posted mine, I'm just trying to get this story out of my head where it has been smoldering for the past 2 years so that I can better concentrate on my novel I'm writing for my friends, my former English teacher and myself. Though I am up for having a rival, though if you really want me to I'll discontinue this story because I can post it on this other site I know (The Writing Pot). So just let me know but I think that after I have read part of your story that they are far enough apart that any real rivalry would be childish and useless. Also in reply to your comments Marzipan4, I didn't really realize how out of character some of the later dialogue was and I hope you and others will excuse my ignorance, it has in truth been a little (more like 5 months) since I last re-read any of the WoT books since my copy have disappeared while moving into my new and improved house and are now lost in my attic tucked away in a box with all my other fav books. So I thank you for your comments and I hope this chapter is better...Ok, feuoo...now that's done here is the next chapter (before Nae'blis gives up on my story!)...

Portal Stone's Girl

Chapter 2: The Song

By: MaRaUdErS'gUrL107

"If you don't want to help you can go but we need to find this girl whether it is crazy or not, without her we're doomed," Rand exclaimed.

"Rand, it's still mad, whether it's needed or not. Also how are we going to find her, they've locked the place up tight." Min said, trying to show Rand how preposterous this trek was, "and even when we get inside how are we to know what girl it is we need?!?"

Then before anyone else could speak a voice from behind them, in the shadows spoke, "Allow me to interject, the girl you're looking for will be an Aiel."

Everyone not realizing that there had been anyone else in the tent, turned around to see the figure of a young women step out of the shadows.

"Kamarla, how would you know that, I was there when Amys told you of this girl, and she said nothing of her appearance," Rand told her, a little confused by the Wise One's sudden claim of the missing child's appearance. Kamarla was quite young for a Wise One, only about 17 but she was a force to be recond with, not just in channeling Sadiar but also in her determination, and ability to make even those many times her age over feel as though she was in charge despite her height (which was barely 5 ft. very uncommon for a Aiel) and age. She stood before the group of venturers she was to help, silently reminding them that even though they were older then her, she still had the power to make the final decisions on this mission, just by the way she stood.

" Amys brought me to see the girl through Tel'aran'rhiod, i was also told the name she goes by, Maizil Eyeel," Kamarla said confidently, "though even without that knowledge you will all know her when you see her, I promise you, you will." Though the young woman said this as reassurance to the group that this would not turn into a disaster she really did not know how true her words were, but they all would learn that lesson.

So they then set upon the task of finding a way into the school unnoticed, and without causing the building or its occupants any harm.

After sitting in lockdown for almost 2 hours, Maizil awoke to having someone poking her in the stomic.

"Pst...May...do you have any gum," Anna, who was crouching next to her asked in a hushed voice.

"Nope," Maizil replied in an equally quiet voice as Anna then continued her round of the classroom in search of some chewing gum. As Maizil looked around the room Maizil noticed that many of her classmates and even Miss Gecko had fallen asleep. When her gaze fell upon the window across the trailer from her, the sight that awaited Maizil's eyes shocked her, intricate patterns of what looked like colorful, and slightly transparent lace formed a dome over the part of the school grounds she could see through the window and appeared to cover the school too. _What is that_, she thought then an odd idea dawned on her, _could that be weaves? Like the like Sadiar makes?_ She asked herself, _no I must still be half asleep_. And so in an attempt to wake herself up, Maizil began to pinch herself, after awhile, and a lot of pain (she can pinch hard) Maizil stopped pinching and decide to ignore it. Though sitting in a room, quietly, for an extended period of time can become extremely boring so Maizil grabbed her worn and falling apart copy of A Crown of Swords, the seventh book in The Wheel of Time series which she had been secretively reading during Miss Gecko's earlier "class".

Half an hour, and 76 pages later there still had been no sign from the office or any other part of the school that the danger had passed or that the reason for the lockdown had gotten into the school. So Maizil not seeing any danger in it softly began to sing a song from her book...

"Life is a dream – that knows no shade.

Life is a dream – of pain and woe.

A dream from which – we pray to wake.

A dream from which – we wake and go.

Who would sleep – when the new dawn wait?

Who would sleep – when the sweet winds blow?

A dream must end – when the new day comes.

This dream from which – we wake and go."

Her voice, though soft and gentle rang out through the entire school grounds, unknowingly to her stirring up odd feelings of fear and nervousness in the soldiers surrounding the school and then into the ears of Kamarla, Rand, Min, Nynaeve, and Lan.

They were outside of the front of the school by the covered windows of the main office when they heard Maizil's voice, singing in soprano.

"What _is_ that!" exclaimed Min, "why does it sound so familiar?"

"I don't know but sounds like a funeral hymn to me," stated Rand, while he tried to recognize the tune. They all seemed to recognize it, they all agreed on, but from where they didn't know, or at least until Kamarla once again solved the problem...

"It's an Aiel song, the kind we sing after a battle for the dead!" she blurted out, like a school child remembering the answer to the question on the test earlier that day that had stumped them.

Everyone stared at her, but not for what her words were but how she had said them, none of them had every experienced one off the odd moments the Wise One sometimes had when she sounded even remotely like her age.

"What are you staring at? She asked when she noticed how all their gazes were fixed on her, "I just remembered what the song was."

"Well, I think we should follow the voice, the singer must be the girl, how would anyone else know the words," Lan said, stating then exact thoughts that were on everyone's minds after they all shook off the shock Kamarla's out burst. And so they began to follow the haunting, and sweet voice. It lead them around the building towards where they had started and the where they would find the owner of the voice which they hoped was indeed, Maizil Eyeel.

Authoress' Note 4: Yeah, I'm done! Ok, now please review...you people did great with it last time I have confidence you can do it again...i'll post the next chapter when I get either...7 reviews or I get back from Florida...oh I didn't mention that....i'm going to be in Florida for about a week...so if I get back and there are 7 new review waiting for me I'll post my next chapter...or when ever I receive 7 more reviews! K? K! Please Review! Bye!


End file.
